A Dragon saeth
by Addie-lala20
Summary: Merlin thought he was the last dragon lord,he was right but he wasn't the last dragon saeth. Merlin finds out he has a younger sister Lyra, they find out there more alike than they think. set after the the last of the dragonlords pairings M/M A/G O
1. Chapter 1

i hope you enjoy pease review

**disclaimer I do not own MERLIN :[**

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

Normal pov:

The sun was shining for the first time in weeks, not a cloud was in the sky, and though the winding road to Camelot was long, and dangerous, Lyra looked up at the blue sky and couldn't help but smile. She trudged on while holding her dress above her feet so she could walk. She hated wearing dresses they was just so much hassle, it would've been easier just to have worn trousers. But in Camelot it would be unusual for a woman to wear trousers and a filthy men's shirt. For the first time ever in her short life Lyra would make the effort to fit in. Finally Camelot came into view it was a truly breathtaking sight, the castle itself was a beauty let alone the beauty inside. Lyra hurried on excitement fresh in her veins, until she reached the gates. There she stood in awe at the beauty of the castle and walked on looking at the wonders of _Camelot_ all around her. Lyra wondered on, she was in search of Camelot's famous physician Giuase, though she had no idea what so ever how to find him. She continued to wonder aimlessly until she quite violently bumped into someone. Lyra looked to see who fell, it was s woman with long black hair and green orbs for eyes, she looked finely dressed, she was wearing a velvet dress.

"I'm so sorry I didn't see you" Lyra exclaimed as she helped the woman off the floor. The lady got up and smiled, immediately making Lyra feel better.

"Not a problem, I can see your not a familiar face of Camelot so I think I should introduce myself, I am the lady Morgana." The woman replied. Lyra's eyes widened.

"The lady Morgana the kings ward? O I am so sorry I ..." Lyra started but was caught off short. Morgana rolled her eyes she was use to this it was normal yet extremely annoying.

"Please why can't people just treat me like anyone else in the castle its gets extremely annoying when I get treated like a god or something." Morgana complained. "Anyway what's your name?" Morgana asked with curiosity. She felt like she knew this girl, when it was obvious they'd never met before.

Lyra looked up with a smile "my name is Lyra" she answered.

Morgana looked at the girl she and immediately took a liking to her she had a certain confidence about her that made her likeable. Morgana looked at the girl and she found herself wondering why the girl was here. "So what businesses do you have in Camelot?" Morgana asked with an innocent smile.

Lyra's head snapped up with a guarded expression, her mind was telling her to tread carefully with her words, "I need to find Guaise do you know where I could find him?" Lyra asked with small smile.

Morgana smiled, "two floors down from here then turn left" she answered the girl. Lyra said thanks to the lady Morgana.

Morgana waved and as she turned around she spotted a sword under the girl's cloak. She was about say something but the girl was already too far off for her to hear. _Lyra why does that name sound familiar, and that black hair and the structure of her face why do I feel as if I've seen it before, _Morgana thought before making her way to her chambers.

* * *

Morgana's pov:

Morgana took long strides towards her chambers as she walked she found herself thinking of Merlin, it brought her pain to think of him, he had betrayed her poisoned her, he was her friend or so she had thought. She could remember the moment Merlin passed her the water sack she thought it was just him being generous, she could still feel the chocking feeling, and the pain as the poison ran through her. If it wasn't for Morgause she'd be dead by now. Now she was back for revenge, but uther if Uther did not exist none of this would have happened. Morgana entered her chambers and walked towards her window and sat on the ledge and sighed she was so confused. As she looked out she saw the girl Lyra rushing to Gaius chambers. There was something about that girl it was as if she had seen her before somewhere. Then there was the underneath her cloak _no ordinary fourteen year old girl carried a sword especially one of such beauty, I wonder who she is_ Morgana thought.

* * *

next chapter willl be longer


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – meeting Gaius**

Normal pov:

Lyra made her way downstairs to Gaius chambers; she looked down at herself and whimpered she really did hate wearing dresses, so she grabbed hold of the bottom part of her skirt and ripped it off to reveal black fitted trousers and old, ragged boots. Lyra sighed and followed the directions Morgana had given her until she came to a dusty, wooden door. Lyra looked the door up and down feeling nervous; she quickly knocked on the door.

"Can I help you?" said a lanky looking boy who opened the door.

"Yeah I'm looking for Gaius" Lyra replied with a smile. The boy stepped to the side and motioned for her to come in before closing the door.

"So what's your name?" the boy asked.

Lyra looked at him there was something about him that seemed so familiar.

"Lyra yours?" she answered.

"um Merlin" the boy said looking up at Lyra she had the same dark hair as him but much curlier, and same face shape except she had a light tan. There was something about this girl. He went all warm inside and comfortable around her which made a change. Merlin thought about it and realized it was how he felt when he first met his father, Merlin then looked down realizing that he was staring at the girl.

"So why did you come to Camelot" Merlin said breaking the silence.

"Um I got told I had a brother, well I found out so here am" Lyra answered as she gripped onto her dragon necklace.

"Ok then and Gaius can help how?" Merlin asked smiling at the girl, when he saw a sword under her cloak with three dragons on the hilt. "Lyra" hearing her name she whipped round to face Merlin.

"Where did you get that sword?" Merlin continued. Lyra looked down at the sword it was so light she hardly ever noticed it.

"Oh my Father Gave it to me as a child it's a sword of a dragon saeth only dragon lords and dragon saeths can wield it." Lyra said dropping down into a wooden chair. Merlin looked at her with understanding and confusion.

"So you're a, dragon Saeth?" Merlin asked curious to the answer. Lyra's eyes shot up to his fear gripping them, Merlin could tell she was a person who had problems trusting people.

Lyra looked at Merlin not sure whether trust him or not then answered, "maybe, maybe not what do you think?"

Merlin walked towards a chair and sat on it taking out a piece of bread, offering it to Lyra, Lyra looked at the piece of bread she was starving, but could she really trust him? She then sighed and took the piece of bread, and started to eat it. It was delicious.

"So, what's a dragon Saeth?" Merlin asked trying to sound bored.

"There blood related daughters or sisters of dragon lords, they are often forgotten but they are still as important as dragon lords," Lyra looked up and sighed and carried on. "They have a telepathic link with all dragons and dragon lords they are the protectors of them, they feel any pain that a dragon or dragon lord receives, even emotional." Lyra rubbed her eyes she tired, she had no idea why she was telling this stranger all about her history but it just felt right.

"How can they protect dragons and dragon lords do they have spells or magic?" Merlin asked he wanted to know; after all it was his birth right to know. He got up and put his plate away and back down, waiting for Lyra to carry on.

" well dragon Saeth's do have magic but not the type your probably thinking of, there's are not learnt, there are no spells involved it is pure and is there at birth." Lyra looked up and studied Merlin he didn't look surprised so she continued, "instead they have the natural power of healing any wound or sickness to almost perfect health, they can heal any dragon in pain without a sweat, and instead of spells they are able to control the elements instead."

Merlin blinked and realized something Lyra was a dragon Saeth he knew it he felt it in his heart, but he couldn't be sure if he was right he had to try and catch her out. "Wow interesting," he said in a bored tone, "so how can you tell if someone's a dragon Saeth?"

Lyra answered without looking up, "easy three ways way one, they always carry two swords with them, one is called a Saeth one is called a Lord, both with entwining dragons on the hilt, the Saeth has blue writing engraved in it the Lord has gold writing engraved on it, way two, they always wear a blue beaded necklace with entwining dragons at the end, two they can speak the dragon langue almost as fluent as a dragon lord only they cannot control dragons only communicate." Lyra took a deep gulping breath, then she realized what she`d just done she'd blown her cover.

Merlin looked closely at Lyra she was scared he could feel her fear, she was terrified who knew a dragon lord could feel a dragon Saeth's fear.

"Don't worry I won`t turn you in I'm a dragon lord, what was it that your brother's name was again?" Merlin said gently.

Lyra sighed in relief and smiled, at last she wasn't alone, and "my brother's name is Emrys."


End file.
